This invention relates to compositions adapted to provide antistatic effects in fabric laundering operations. More particularly, it relates to the provision of these effects while simultaneously cleansing fabrics by means of conventional synthetic detergent compounds and organic or inorganic detergent builders.
Various quaternary ammonium compounds known in the art possess antistatic properties. These compounds are well known to be incompatible with anionic surfactants commonly employed in the laundering of fabrics. The opposite electrical charges of the two species lead not only to the mutual attraction of the surfactants, which results in formation of insoluble compounds and the depletion of the respective materials, but also to reversal of the electrical charges on surfaces exposed to the wash liquor. This reversal results in undesirable effects such as increased soil redeposition on fabrics and poorer soil removal. A further consequence of this incompatibility is the inhibition of the tendency of the cationic surfactant to deposit on the fabric surface and an associated reduction in the antistatic benefit delivered to the laundered fabric.
It is an object of the present invention to provide particulate additive products which can be added to laundry detergent formulations to reduce the tendency of fabrics that are washed therewith and then subjected to machine drying to generate or retain static electricity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions incorporating discrete particulates containing antistat materials capable of reducing the buildup of static charges on fabrics that are washed therewith and are then subjected to machine drying.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide fabric softening and antistatic compositions capable of providing their effects in the presence of conventional detergent compositions to thereby concurrently launder, soften, and impart antistatic benefits to fabrics.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide compositions containing certain clay fabric softening agents and quaternary ammonium antistatic agents adapted for to use in the washing cycle of a laundering operation.